


Awkward Encounters at Your Local CVS

by polyamoryaplenty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, ryan the dork guy, ryan the pocket protector guy, virgin writer can't write kissing oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyamoryaplenty/pseuds/polyamoryaplenty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan the asthmatic librarian meets Geoff the tired pharmacist. Plot twist: they're both nerds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Nerds and Awkward Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> a librarian who suffers from a chronic medical condition  
> a tired pharmacist
> 
> so like i went on a prompt generator and these two characters really stood out to me. i mean like i totally could have made this really sad? and i was def going to. but then britney spears came on my playlist (don’t judge) and this happened. warning for geoff’s potty mouth. also warning for mention of pocket protectors.

Geoff was fucking sick of this job.

Sure, it paid well enough. He got enough to pay for a shitty little apartment and a supply of takeout. But the pay was not enough to compensate for the shithead customers that visited the tiny CVS down the road. If another customer asked why they couldn't get more claritin, swear to _god_ -

“Excuse me?” A deep voice asked, startling Geoff out of his bitter ramblings.

“Yeah yeah, what the fuck do you...Oh. Hello.” Holy _shit._ Is it even possible to dress so nerdy yet still be so hot? The man had on dark slacks and a blue button-up, and _jesus fuck is that a pocket protector?_ His hair was perfect, flowing and heavenly soft-looking, and his hands...

The man cleared his throat awkwardly. “Hi. I was told that my inhaler would be ready for pickup by now. Sorry for being a bother.” He scratched his neck, looking uncomfortable as all hell.

“Nah, you’re not a bother.” _I would actually describe you as a gift sent by god._ “What’s the name?”

“Haywood, James Haywood. I go by Ryan though.”

“Ryan.” Geoff spoke, savoring the name. “Always liked the name Ryan.”

Ryan blushed lightly, and thanked Geoff. “If you don’t mind me asking, what’s your name?”

Geoff’s face brightened, and he couldn't stop the lopsided grin from popping up on his face. _Am I seriously getting excited over him asking my name? Am I fucking twelve?_ “Geoff Ramsey. And yeah, I got your prescription. Hold on a sec.” He ran over and grabbed the inhaler and a bag, quickly striding back. “There you go. Want a receipt?”

Ryan nodded. “Yeah, sure. Thanks, Geoff.” He gave Geoff a bright smile, full of honesty. _Could this guy get any fucking dorkier?_

The receipt printed out, and Geoff grabbed a pen. _Am I actually going to do this. What the fuck. I’m not eighteen._ Full of indecision and a little hope, he wrote his name and number down and handed it to the man before he could decide against it.

Ryan thanked him once more, before looking down at the receipt. There was a moment of silence, oh god he’s fucking creeped out I knew it, before his face broke out into a look of unabashed joy. “Oh, uh, yeah! Um, I’ll text you sometime! If that’s okay?” He asked nervously, grin never faltering.

“No, I gave you my number because I hate you. Get the fuck out of my sight.” Geoff rolled his eyes. Ryan chuckled, and practically skipped out of the store. _What a fucking dork. I’m in love._

\---

Later that night, as Geoff prepared for bed, his phone went off. He unlocked his phone to find a text.

_Hey, it’s Ryan, the guy that bothered you at CVS! Sorry I’m texting so late, but I wanted to talk to you as soon as possible. How was your day?_

Geoff laughed. Maybe his job wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Of Dorks and Mild Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorks in Love Pt. 2: The Dorkening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i wrote a pt. 2 heck to the yeah  
> first time writing kissing as u can see. i'm naive and pure what is a kiss  
> ok yeah have fun

Ryan couldn’t have loved his job more.

Being surrounded by books? Helping people out? Getting regular access to the entire stock of the library? What could make his life any better?

Well, one thing came to mind; the simply magnetic tattooed man from the CVS down the road, Geoff. They had been texting back and forth for a while now, and Ryan couldn’t get him out of his head. He had adorable sleepy eyes, a frankly incredible moustache, and gorgeous tattoos all over his arms to boot. The things he would do to touch the swirling ink, dancing a beautiful ballet reaching from his wrists to his elbow and then even farther up. How far do the patterns go? He wished that one day he’d know all of the images by heart, able to trace them with his eyes closed, trace their outline on the smooth skin-

“Ryan?” A familiar voice called. Ryan’s face suddenly felt much hotter than it was a second ago. He looked up to see the same face he had just been daydreaming over, the same ink he’d been admiring.Yeah, he was definitely blushing like a madman.

“Uh, yeah, that’s my name.” Ryan laughs awkwardly. _God, I’m an idiot._ “How have you been doing, Geoff?”

Geoff laughed a full-bodied laugh. “Dude, chill. You look as uncomfortable as hell. I’ve been good, but I’m even better now that you’re here. You?” _Holy shit, is he flirting with me?_

Ryan shook his head, a futile attempt at keeping his worsening blush at bay. He couldn’t be! Why would such a fantastic looking man flirt with an asthmatic librarian like him? “I’m doing great. Yeah.”

“So, I’m here to check out this book. Do you think you could help me, Mr. Librarian?” Geoff winked at him, causing an already flustered Ryan to fumble around, reaching for the book and rushing to check it out. _He must think I’m so fucking dumb, can’t even do my job! Damn damn damn._

“Is that going to be all, Geoff?” Ryan asked, wishing he could hide under his desk and never come out again.

“ Actually, no. I’ve got one last question to ask you.” Geoff looked around the room, at his shoes, the wall, the ceiling, anywhere but Ryan. He seemed like he was...psyching himself up?

Geoff took a deep breath. “Are you a library book?”

“What? Geoff, I don’t-”

“‘Cause I’m checking you out.”

A shocked silence was the only thing Ryan could manage. Geoff charged on.

“Libraries should allow food in the building, because I could just eat you up. What book would you recommend to help me sweep you off your feet? Do you know how I can contact Sherlock Holmes? Because I need to solve the mystery of how to win your heart.”

...

... _Holy fuck. What._

“Holy fuck. What.”

“Oh man, was that too far? Was I misinterpreting things? Sorry, dude, I’ll just-”

Suddenly, Ryan found himself closer to Geoff’s face than he was before. Much, much closer. So close, in fact, that he could feel every breath Geoff took, lips almost touching.

Ryan let out a breathy chuckle. “Did you look up all of those dumb pick up lines for me?”

“Fuck yes I did. And they seem to be working.” Geoff smirked.

“Hell, and I thought I was the embarrassing one.”

Geoff looked ready to shoot back another retort, but before he could, Ryan leaned forward and closed the gap. The world around them melted away, the feeling of chapped lips the only thing remaining.

After a breathtaking minute, they broke apart, each of them grinning like they’d just won the best prize on earth.

“You need to solve the mystery of winning my heart, huh?” Ryan laughed.

Geoff rolled his eyes. “Shut your goddamn mouth before I shut it for you.”

 

 


End file.
